


Dress

by monyaka



Series: Femslash February 2020 [26]
Category: Hello Charlotte (Video Games)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Coming Out, Established Relationship, F/F, Femslash February 2020, Trans Female Character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-27
Updated: 2020-02-27
Packaged: 2021-02-28 03:42:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 571
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22927387
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/monyaka/pseuds/monyaka
Summary: Day 27 of 29 : DressCharles comes out, and Q84 gives her a pure-white makeover.
Relationships: Charles Eyler/Q84
Series: Femslash February 2020 [26]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1619584
Comments: 2
Kudos: 9





	Dress

**Author's Note:**

> i really do just love them so much like there are so many prompts that weren't supposed to be about them but they are now because i LOVE TH

“Is this truly necessary?”

Charlotte throws a pillow at her from across the room, and she dodges with a stifled chuckle.

“Alright, point taken.”

Miss Eyler—and she has to admit, it sounds strange calling herself that even now—waits patiently, like a good girl, as she’s always been told. She stares down at black gloves, fidgets, wonders if telling her girlfriend like this had really been such a good idea after all. She could only assume that Charlotte was rather married to the idea of having a  _ boy _ friend. It was in all likelihood horridly inconvenient for her to have to switch things around. Not to mention, she’d probably be embarrassed to be something as socially unacceptable as a girl dating a trans girl.

Her heart feels like it’s beating in her throat, but she forces a thin-lipped smile.

Charlotte can likely see it in her eyes—the trepidation, the worry, the nerves. It’s been a few days since Charles had come out to her, and she hasn’t said much of anything on the subject. It must be rather awful, she finds herself thinking again, to have such a cute pairing—Charles and Charlotte—only to have it ripped rather distastefully away.

It seems no matter what she does, she’s a burden.

“Here.” Charlotte shoves a few articles of clothing unceremoniously in her girlfriend’s direction. Lilian—it still sounds weird—arches a brow. “It’s for you, dumbass.”

“F-For me?” answers Lilian, somewhat bewildered. Her fingers trace over the material, as if drawn to it. An oversized white wrap, a pair of white jean shorts, a frilly white sundress. White gloves.

Charlotte kicks back on her bed, shoving her finger up her nose just to be contrary. “Yeah, sho I bought it f’r you.” She poises her hand in a way that makes it seem she’s going to flick her disgusting nose creations at her, but then seems to decide against it. “So are you gonna try it on?”

“In front of you?”

“Yeah, dipshit. Who else?” Even now, she stretches lazily, offering up her completely serious comment: “I’m basically God, so it’s not like you can surprise me.”

Lilian is quiet.

There’s the sound of rustling on the bed, and Charlotte turns over, muttering some excuse to make it sound like she doesn’t care.

“Thank you, love.”

“Call me that again and I’m going to flick my boogers at you next time.”

She titters nervously as she peels off her clothes. It’s definitely a threat, and one she will fully commit to. As she pulls on the shorts, fastening the little metal button, she calculates that Charlotte might forget about it in three days, and then she can call her ‘love’ again without consequence.

When she’s all done, she sits on the bed, and Charlotte turns. There’s a flash of some kind of emotion on her face before she stifles it down, and it actually turns Lilian’s cheeks a bit pink in gratitude. “Do you… do you like it?”

“Obviously I do. I have the best taste in everything, including your clothes. Besides, now you’re… well, you’re still not pure white, but at least now you’re not an eyesore.”

“I rather think I’m more of an eyesore now than I was before,” comments Lilian, brushing some of her hair out of her eyes, admiring herself in the mirror. 

But she’s smiling, so she supposes her comment doesn’t carry much weight.


End file.
